charmedfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Engel des Todes
Der Engel des Todes ist ein uraltes, mächtiges Wesen, das weder gut noch böse ist, sondern einfach neutral. Es ist seine Aufgabe, das kosmische Gleichgewicht aufrecht zu erhalten, indem es die Seelen der Toten beansprucht. Der Tod fordert die Seelen derer, die sterben, und bringt sie ins Jenseits. Es ist nutzlos, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, denn er kann nicht zerstört werden, denn es gibt immer Tod und nur Leben wegen des Todes. Der Engel des Todes kann nicht gestoppt werden und gibt niemals einen Anspruch auf. Die einzige Möglichkeit, das Schicksal eines Sterbenden zu ändern, ist, sich an einen Engel des Schicksals zu wenden. Der Engel des Todes ist bei vielen Gelegenheiten mit den Mächtigen Drei in Kontakt gekommen, was ungewöhnlich ist, da die meisten sterblichen Wesen nur einmal auf den Tod treffen. Diese Treffen haben eine familiäre Verbindung zwischen den Schwestern und dem Tod geschaffen, etwas, das er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.Gesehen in "Vaya Con Leos". Geschichte Begegnung mit Prue Halliwell Während sie mit ihren Schwestern am Strand war, sah Prue Halliwell plötzlich einen dunklen Schatten, der einer Frau folgte. Als die Sucher sie später töteten, tauchte der Schatten wieder auf und verwandelte sich in den Engel des Todes, um ihre Seele zu beanspruchen. Er sagte Prue, dass sie nichts tun könne, da ihre Zeit gekommen sei. Prue ging später zurück zum Strand und sprach einen Zauber, um den Tod herbeizurufen. Er erschien vor ihr, verspottete sie wegen ihrer Mutter und sagte ihr, sie sei wütend über ihren frühen Tod. Der Tod gab an, dass Prue den Tod nicht akzeptieren konnte, was sie daran hinderte, ihre Mutter angemessen zu betrauern. Um sie dazu zu bringen, den Tod zu akzeptieren, nahm der Engel Prue mit zum Mausoleum, um den Tod von Reece Davidson zu erleben. Am nächsten Tag sagte der Tod Prue, dass sie, wenn sie weiter gegen ihn gekämpft hätte, als nächstes auf seiner Liste gewesen wäre. Prue gab zu, dass sie wütend war, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst noch tun sollte. Der Tod sagte ihr dann, sie solle trauern und nach Vorne schauen, bevor er verschwand.Gesehen in "Der Tod siegt immer" Clarence Ein anderer Engel, der den Namen Clarence trug, erschien, um die Seele von Chris Halliwell zu holen, als er anfing zu verblassen, weil seine Eltern ihn wegen seiner Einmischung in die Vergangenheit noch nicht gezeugt hatten. Er posierte als Hausmeister bei P3 und sprach mit Chris, weil er ein Sonderfall war. Er wollte, dass Chris sein Leben mehr genießt. Als Chris gezeugt wurde, erschien ihm Clarance noch einmal und sagte ihm, er solle seine zweite Chance nicht verschwenden.Gesehen in "Piper und Leo" Piper als der Engel des Todes Der Engel des Todes tauchte noch einmal auf, nachdem Paige Matthews einen Unschuldigen verzaubert hatte, sodass er buchstäblich nicht mehr sterben konnte. Dies wiederum verhinderte, dass alle Menschen dahingehen konnten. Nach einem Streit mit den Schwestern tötete der Tod Piper vorübergehend und verwandelte sie in einen anderen Engel des Todes, um den Schaden, den sie verursacht hatten, zu reparieren. Der Tod wurde später von dem Halbdämon Sirk konfrontiert, der ihn davon überzeugte, den Zauber selbst umzukehren. Dies erlaubte Sirk, seinen Verwandten zu töten. Als es Sirk gelang, Paige zu töten, erschien Piper, um ihre Seele zu nehmen. Doch Phoebe hatte mit dem Tod eine Abmachung getroffen, stattdessen die sterbliche Seele von Sirk zu nehmen, damit Paige leben konnte und das Gleichgewicht aufrechterhalten wurde. Der Tod nahm Sirk und machte Piper wieder lebendig.Gesehen in "Todesengel" Veränderung des Schicksals Einige Zeit vor dem Ultimativen Kampf erschien der Engel des Todes erneut bei Piper. Er teilte ihr mit, dass Leo sterben würde und bot ihr eine Chance, sich zu verabschieden, da die Zeit, die er mit den Schwestern verbrachte, ihn dazu brachte, ihnen gegenüber mitfühlend zu sein, was noch nie zuvor geschehen war. Piper versuchte, den Tod zu bekämpfen und einen Zauber zu sprechen, der jeden Mann wie Leo aussehen lässt, um ihn zu verwirren. Doch schließlich fand der Tod den echten Leo und dieser wurde bei einem Autounfall verletzt. Während einer weiteren Unterhaltung deutete der Tod an, dass es einen Grund für das gab, was geschah und weshalb er erschien. Piper rief daraufhin einen Ältesten und einen Avatar herbei, um ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Beide zögerten, ihr Auskunft zu geben, aber informierten sie darüber, dass sie mit jemandem von höherer Macht sprechen müsste. Die Schwester fuhr fort, einen Engel des Schicksals zu rufen und um Antworten zu bitten. Dann erfuhren sie, dass Leos Tod sie dazu inspirieren sollte, den Ultimativen Kampf zu kämpfen. Sie schafften es schließlich, einen Handel zu schließen: Dieser sah vor, Leo mit den Kristallen, die der Dämon Burke verwendet hatte, in Eis einzuschließen, sowie das Versprechen, dass er nach dem Kampf zurückkehren würde.Gesehen in "Vaya Con Leos" Die Uralte Athame Während er einer jungen Frau namens Faith half, nach einem Autounfall überzutreten, wurde der Engel von einem Dämon namens Valen konfrontiert. Der Tod war überrascht, dass Valen ihn sehen konnte und der Dämon stach abrupt mit der Uralten Athame auf ihn ein, deren Aktivierung das Blut eines zwischen Leben und Tod gefangenen Wesens erforderte."The Perks of Being a Whitelighter" Es wird später offenbart, dass der Tod den Stich mit der Athame überlebt hat, da er sich dem neuen Tribunal anschloss, um einen Weg zu finden, die Alten zu besiegen."The Four Sisters, Part 1" Vermutlich hat er sich dem Kampf gegen Prue Halliwell nicht angeschlossen, obwohl ungeklärt bleibt, ob er zu denen gehört, die von ihr hingeschlachtet wurden."Tribunal and Tribulations" Zaubersprüche Um den Engel des Todes zu rufen :Geister der Lüfte, des Meeres und der Erde, :macht dass die Gestalt des Engels sichtbar werde. :Ich ruf es hinaus, ich bin bereit, :schickt mir den Tod, dem alles Leben geweiht, schon eine Weile vor meiner Zeit. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Grundlegende Kräfte *'Zauberwirken:' Die Fähigkeit, Zauber zu sprechen und magische Rituale durchzuführen. Der Engel benutzte einmal Magie, um einen Zauberspruch von Piper Halliwell rückgängig zu machen, der Leo verstecken sollte. Aktive Kräfte *'Immaterialität:' Die Fähigkeit, immateriell zu werden und sich durch feste Objekte zu bewegen. Der Engel stand einst mitten auf der Straße, wo er von einem Auto durchfahren wurde. *'Unsichtbarkeit:' Die Fähigkeit, für das bloße Auge unsichtbar zu sein. Der Engel ist per Definition unsichtbar und wird nur dann sichtbar, wenn er es wünscht. *'Kräftegewährung:' Die Fähigkeit, anderen Wesen magische Kräfte zu verleihen. Der Engel gewährte einst Piper Halliwell ähnliche Kräfte wie seine, als er sie in einen Todesengel verwandelte, um ihn vorübergehend zu ersetzen. *'Wahrnehmung:' Die Fähigkeit, den Aufenthaltsort anderer Wesen wahrzunehmen, besonders die Position der nächsten Person auf seiner Liste. *'Seelenabsorption:' Die Fähigkeit, Seelen zu absorbieren. Der Engel absorbiert Seelen, wenn er sie ins Jenseits befördert. *'Telekinese:' Die Fähigkeit, Materie mit der Kraft des Geistes zu bewegen. Der Engel kanalisierte seine Kraft durch seinen Arm, als er Sirk in ein Portal warf. *'Nekrokinese:' Die Fähigkeit, ohne ersichtlichen Grund den sofortigen Tod zu verursachen. Der Engel nutzte dies einst, um Piper Halliwell vorübergehend zu töten. *'Portalkreation:' Die Fähigkeit, Portale ins Jenseits zu schaffen. *'Herbeizaubern:' Die Fähigkeit, Objekte aus dem Nichts erscheinen zu lassen. Der Engel nutzte diese Kraft, um seine Liste zu beschwören. *'Dunkles Fetzen:' Die Fähigkeit, sich durch dunkle Fetzen zu teleportieren, hinterlässt für einen Moment das Bild eines Schädels. Andere Kräfte *'Unsterblichkeit:' Die Fähigkeit, eine unendliche Lebensdauer und einen gestoppten Alterungsprozess zu besitzen. Der Engel ist wirklich unsterblich und kann nicht vernichtet werden. *'Unverwundbarkeit:' Die Fähigkeit, unverwundbar zu sein, bedeutet, dass man nicht besiegt werden kann. Es wurde oft erwähnt, dass man den Tod nicht schlagen kann. *'Immunität:' Die Fähigkeit, gegen bestimmte oder alle magischen Kräfte, Zauber und Tränke immun zu sein. Todesliste Der Engel des Todes besitzt eine Liste mit Menschen, die laut dem Großen Design sterben müssen.Erwähnt in "Der Tod siegt immer" und gesehen in "Todesengel". Es gibt zwei Spalten auf der Liste: Tot (Dead) und Stirbt (To Die). Die unter Tot aufgeführten sind Menschen, die gerade gestorben sind, die unter Stirbt aufgeführten hingegen werden bald sterben. Die Namen ändern sich jedoch ständig, entfernen sich selbst und tauschen die Plätze, da sich die Schicksale ständig ändern. Sobald jemand auf der Liste verstorben ist, verschwindet der Name. 7x05P53.png Deathslist.jpg| List.jpg| Death'sListPhoebe.jpg| Notizen und Trivia *Die Platzhalternamen auf der Liste sind allesamt Namen von Mitgliedern des Filmstabs. *Auf der eigentlichen Requisite der Todesliste wurden die Namen digital entfernt und separat hinzugefügt, so dass der Spezialeffekt (Namen, die sich selbst entfernen und die Plätze tauschen), hinzugefügt werden konnte. Die Liste hat, wenn sie aus der Entfernung und ohne Effekte betrachtet wird, die gleiche Reihenfolge von Namen, nachdem sie sich schon einige Male geändert hat. *Simon Templeman war aufgrund von Terminproblemen nicht in der Lage, seine Rolle in "Piper und Leo" wieder aufzunehmen. Dies führte dazu, dass der Tod in einer anderen Gestalt, Clarence, erschien, gespielt von Lou Beatty Jr. Galerie PrueDeath.jpg Death-andrea.jpg PrueDeath1.jpg| Prue&Death.jpg| 7x5AngelofDeath.png| 7x05P10.png| 7x05P18.png| Piperdeath.jpg| PiperPaige2.jpg| PiperPaigeLight.jpg| PiperPaigeWhiteLight.jpg| Piperseesdeath.jpg| PiperCallsDeath.jpg| Deathfeelsguilty.jpg| Death finds Leo.jpg| Angel-death-comics.jpg| Auftritte Der Engel des Todes erschien im Verlauf der Serie in insgesamt 4''' Episoden und '''3 Comicausgaben. Einzelnachweise en:Angel of Death Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Comic-Charaktere Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Pipers Magische Verwandlungen